


Pump It Up

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Butt Plugs, Fanart, Glasses, Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Power Bottom, Underwear Kink, inflatable butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is such a tease...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [rideaimpala67](http://rideaimpala67.livejournal.com/) for the quick look over!
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/133746661623)

  



End file.
